Her Worst Nightmare
by chatterbox2686
Summary: When a serial killer starts going after lawyers and jurors, how will Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles stop the blood shed? How will the gang save Jane when she is taken hostage? Will some hidden feelings become unleashed? I own no rights to Rizzoli & Isles or any of their characters, I am merely a fan writing for fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Jennifer Skylar, age 36," Korsack said, tossing a file on the desk in front of Jane.

"Ugh," Jane grunted, lifting her head, "where's my coffee?"

Korsack laughed, "I don't get people coffee, but maybe Frost is getting you some if you're lucky."

"If he knows what's good for him," she scoffed as she opened up the file.

"Speak of the devil."

"Well good morning to you too old man," Frost said as he handed Jane her coffee.

"He's no devil, Korsack, he's my hero," she smiled sweetly at her young partner, graciously taking her coffee.

Korsack rolled his eyes and pointed to the file, "So, as I was saying, she's a defense lawyer, and she was a pretty damn good one at that."

"Defense lawyer huh? No shortage of suspects there," Jane sipped her coffee. "I guess we'll have to go through her records and find out if any of the men she lost a case for have been released recently."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Frost said, typing into his computer. "Looks like she's only lost a handful of cases."

"Really? How long has she been a lawyer?"

"Looks like she graduated over ten years ago."

"I told you she was good," Korsack said with a defiant smile.

Jane smirked at him before asking, "Did Dr. Isles already get started on the autopsy?"

"I think the Coroner dropped him off not too long ago," Frost remarked, his eyes still focused on his computer screen.

"Ok," Jane gulped down the rest of her coffee and discarded the cup in the trash, "I'll go see what the good doctor has to say."

"I guess I'll help Napster over here look for possible suspects."

"Ha ha," Frost remarked sarcastically.

"Play nice," Jane teased and walked out of the room.

"So," Korsack sat down in a chair next to Frost. "How many perps are we looking at here?"

"Well, she's only lost about seven cases in the last ten years, most of which were lost to this guy." Frost pointed at the screen displaying a cocky looking business man, "Vincent Chavez, lead prosecutor for the DA."

"I've met him before; he's a real cocky son of a bitch."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and his success rate is even higher than hers, if you can believe that."

"That's pretty crazy."

"Seems a little fishy if you ask me."

"Huh," Frost's mouth flickered a quick smile. "Here we go," he turned his computer monitor to face Korsack. "Ryan Schultz, arrested back in '08 for armed robbery. Looks like he just got paroled last week."

"Sounds like a good place to start. You let Jane know, I'll go get the car."

"I don't think so 'grandma' you can call Jane and I'll drive. I'd like to get there sometime today."

"Just because I want to make it there in one piece!" Korsack said defensively as he punched Jane's number into his cell.

Down in the morgue, Jane pulls her phone out of her pocket, "Hey Korsack...ok, do you guys want me to go with you...ok, let me know." She hung up the phone and looked back over to Maura who was elbows deep in the victim's chest. "They already found someone to bring in for questioning."

"Well that was quick," Maura had finesse as she worked; Jane admired her for it.

"If the guy that killed her was incarcerated because of her, we really don't have many people to look into. Apparently she's only lost seven cases."

"Well, that narrows things down. Hopefully this is pretty open and shut then."

"Yeah that'd be nice," Jane laughed. "Although, most of the time it seems like we'll get a case solved pretty quick it doesn't work out."

"We can at least hope," Maura smiled up at the detective.

"What, you got a hot date or something?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Jane's heart sunk every time she knew Maura was dating again. Ever since she'd nearly gotten killed by her former heartthrob Dennis Rockman, Jane was much more protective of her.

"Well, I've been talking to a man on the internet…"

"Oh come on Maura! You're meeting losers on the internet now?"

"The internet is a very common way of meeting new people now a days, Jane. Statistically forty percent of new couples meet though some sort of mobile media."

"So much for love at first sight. Maybe they should say love at first 'click'," she laughed at her comment, feeling that it was very clever.

"Cute," the medical examiner looked at her condescendingly.

Sneering at her partner's lack of enthusiasm, Jane returned her focus back to the work at hand. "So what's the deal here? Have any thoughts on cause of death?"

"I'm not sure yet, Jane."

"Come on, at least give me an educated guess."

"You know I don't like to speculate."

"Maura!" Jane stomped her foot and pouted, "Give me something to go on!"

"Well," Maura visually skimmed the body again before looking up from her work. "I'm not totally confident yet." Jane waved her hands in circles, egging her on. "Honestly, _detective_," she smirked, "it appears that this woman was subjected to an immense amount of trauma before she was eventually asphyxiated."

"I don't see any marks on her neck," Jane said confused.

"As I said before, I'm not entirely certain yet, but it looks like she may have been smothered."

Jane nodded, a stern frown on her face, "Ok. Ok, let me know what else you find out." She pushed the doors open and went upstairs to the viewing room opposite where Frost was questioning Ryan Schultz. "What'd we find out?" she asked Korsack, peering through the glass at the suspect.

"Not much," Korsack sighed. "He claims he was with his parole officer last night before he went home and enjoyed the night with his fiancé."

"Did we get a name on the fiancé?"

"Yeah," he looked down at his notepad, "Amber Sullivan. Says they've been together since before he was locked up."

"She sounds like a winner," she said sarcastically. "We got someone going to pick her up?"

"Yeah, Frankie is on his way now."

"Good," she made her way to the door, "I'm going to get in touch with his PO and see if he can corroborate his story." Korsack nodded and went back to taking notes.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night the gang sat at a booth at the Dirty Robber, a local bar near the station. "I found something during the autopsy," Maura said eagerly.

"Oh yeah," Jane took a sip of her beer, "what's that?"

"There was post mortem bruising on the back of her head, back, neck and calves." Jane lowered her eyebrows, clearly not understanding the significance of this statement. "I took the liberty of taking some pictures." She pulled out her tablet and slid it over to the detective, "I'm not sure if they have significance in the cause of death or if this was just part of the torture."

"God!" Jane's face filled with disgust and empathy.

"You know what that tells me?" Korsack chimed in.

"What?" Jane turned the tablet towards him.

"One of two things, either she was laying on top of something that left these bruises or that she was shoved up against something. It's possible that she may even have been restrained to something."

Jane studied the picture for another moment before she lightly objected, "No."

"No?" Maura asked, admiring the contortion of Jane's face during an epiphany; her eyes squinted slightly.

"Look," she turned the tablet back towards Maura, "It's as if her killer was on top of her!"

"What are you talking about?" Korsack asked confused.

"Ok, picture it as if she's laying on her stomach. It looks like someone could have been kneeling on top of her, smothering her!" Her eyes were wide as she looked around the table to gauge everyone's response. To her chagrin, everyone seemed to have trouble picturing what she was saying. "Look," she pointed to the two circular bruises on the victim's back, "this would be the knees."

"And the arms!" Maura said, pointing to the long bruises on the back of the victim's head and neck.

"Oh, I see it now," Korsack said lightly.

"Then what are the little bruises on the calves from?" Frost asked.

"Toes," Jane said matter-of-factly. "Our killer put his whole body weight onto the victim to ensure she couldn't fight back."

"So what does this mean?" Maura asked.

"Either it means that our killer couldn't handle looking his victim in the face, or he had trouble controlling her." Korsack's eyes lowered for a moment, "But Ryan Schultz wouldn't have an issue physically restraining this vic; she's like a hundred pounds lighter than he is."

"Yeah, but he wasn't a killer, maybe he was afraid he'd change his mind if he had to look at her," Jane opted up.

Frost nodded, "Did you get a hold of his PO?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded, "he said he met with Ryan at approximately six last night for about an hour."

"What was the approximate TOD?" Korsack turned to Maura.

"Between ten pm and twelve midnight."

Jane looked up at Korsack, "Plenty of time to go home and be with the fiancé and go back out. What did his fiancé have to say?" she asked Frost.

"She backed up his story, said he came home around seven-thirty and stayed with her the rest of the night."

Jane nodded, "Maybe she's in on it. We're just going to have to build up more evidence, but we'll have to let his PO know that he's our main person of interest so he can keep a closer eye on him."

Korsack nodded, "I'll give him a call tomorrow."

"Ok, I'm headed home," Frost said, tossing some money onto the table.

"Yeah, I'm going to do the same," Korsack said, also pulling some money from his wallet. "See you ladies tomorrow."

"Good night," the women said in unison.

"Another drink?" Jane asked Maura.

She smiled, "Ok."

"Two more," she said to a waitress walking by. "So, what's new with you Maura?"

"Well, I met this handsome man at the dealership yesterday."

"That's so much better than online! Wait, what were you doing at a dealership?"

"Vehicle maintenance," Maura said obviously. "Anyway, he was the mechanic working on my car."

"Not another mechanic!"

"Oh Jane!" She gave her a light shove and laughed, "He's nothing like Giovanni, don't worry."

"What is it with you and greasy men?"

"Mechanics are very masculine, Jane. Women are genetically programmed to want to mate with the strongest and most predominant males."

"Geez, Maura!"

"What? That's how the strongest have survived." Maura smirks, peeking her eyes over her wine glass at Jane as she took a sip; she loved to make her squirm.

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked," she laughed.

"What about you Jane? Some lucky man caught in your sights?"

"Well, I haven't heard from Casey in a while, so no."

"There are other fish in the sea you know." She hated to admit it, but Maura didn't like the thought of Jane and Casey together. She felt that he put too much pressure on her to be someone she wasn't, and she thought Jane was already perfect.

"Just not as dreamy," she smiled.

"So true," Maura smiled. "Ready to head out?"

Jane finished off her beer, they paid off the tab and headed out separate ways for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's phone blared, jerking her from her sleep. "What the hell?" she mumbled as she looked at the time on her alarm; two-thirty am. "Rizzoli," she answered, aggravated, "What?" She propped herself up in bed, "Oh my god! Yeah I'll be right there."

Maura pulled up to the crime scene looking beautiful as always, even in those black autopsy scrubs. "Nice digs," Jane joked.

"What do you expect? I was just woken up."

"I'm just kidding Maura, you look beautiful as always."

She smiled sweetly, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning wakeup call?"

Jane led her to the victim, an older black man whose body appeared mangled, "Thomas Moore, age 42."

Maura crouched down next to the body, carefully avoiding the blood pooling on the ground, "How do we already know this information?"

"His wallet was in his pocket. Mr. Moore here was also the presiding juror in the case that sent Ryan Schultz to the big house."

Maura looked up at her, "That's an awful big coincidence."

"You're telling me," Jane says, "now find me some evidence so I can slam the guy!" Maura nodded and began her assessment. Jane turned to Detective Frost, "Let's go get that son of a bitch and bring him in!"

"I've already got Frankie picking him up."

"Even better."

"Jane," Maura looked up, "he's only been dead for a couple of hours."

"Ok, thanks." She grabbed Frost and they headed to the station.

"We're on our way," Frost hung up his phone. "Frankie's just pulling into the station with Ryan Schultz."

"Perfect."

Moments later Jane threw open the door to the interrogation room, "You sorry son of a bitch!"

A very disgruntled Ryan looked up at her, "Ah, Detective Rizzoli, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You're pretty confident for a man facing two counts of first degree murder!" She was leaning on the interrogation table, her face only a foot from his.

"What the hell are you talking about?" His confusion seemed genuine.

"First the lawyer who lost your case, and now?" She threw a picture down in front of him, "Thomas Moore, the presiding juror in your case."

Ryan's eyes widened before he quickly put on a straight face, "What's your point?"

"You know what I don't get, Ryan? I don't get why you would wait until you're essentially a free man only to land yourself back in prison."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "Now, unless you have any proof, I'd like to go back home and be with my fiancé."

"I don't think so," Jane smirked and motioned towards the two way glass for Frost to enter the room. Once he entered she smiled at him, "Detective Frost? Apprehend this man under suspicion of murder."

"You got it," Frost moved behind the suspect and hooked on the cuffs.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ryan yelled, "I'M INNOCENT!"

"I guess we'll see," Jane smiled, "enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Schultz."

Frost began to read him his rights as he led him out of the room. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DETECTIVE!" Ryan yelled over his shoulder before Frost jerked him down an adjoining hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura was about to begin her autopsy on Thomas Moore when her phone rang, causing her to jump slightly. She smiled as she answered, "Oh Jane! You made me jump!"

"MAURA!"

"Jane? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"MAURA HELP!"

Maura quickly dropped her scalpel and ran out of the morgue towards the bullpen. "Jane! Where are you?!" Her voice was frantic...nothing. "Jane?!" She heard some noises in the background, but she couldn't make them out. She was running up the stairs trying to find Korsack or Frost. "JANE!" Upset that she couldn't hear anything else, she put the phone on speaker and took it away from her ear as she searched the halls for any detective. "Where the hell is everyone?!" she yelled frantically. "DAMNIT!" she screamed aloud racing back down to the morgue.

When she got to the doors of the morgue she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a trail of blood leading out the loading dock. She quietly hung up her phone, grabbed her scalpel from where it had fallen to the floor and slowly followed the blood trail out the door. The dock was flooded with blue and red flashing lights as she exited the safety of the morgue. "Korsack?" she ran to the Sergeant as he made his way to her. "Korsack we have to find Jane!"

Korsack held his arms out away from his sides, as if to shelter her from the scene behind him, "Let's go back inside Dr. Isles."

"Korsack? Did you hear what I just said? Jane's in trouble! She just called me and I don't know where she is! She sounded terrified and..." Her voice trailed off as Korsack got closer to her, his red eyes red and swollen.

"Maura, let's get you inside," he said softly.

"No! I don't understand why you won't listen to me! Jane is in trouble!"

"Not anymore," his voice was quiet.

"How would you-" Her eyes widened and her face sunk when she finally realized what he was saying. "No," she said in disbelief. "No, she just called me! It can't be..."

Korsack's eyes dropped to the ground, "There's no way she could've just called you. We got the call over fifteen minutes ago."

Scowling in disbelieve, she quickly ran around him and charged the crime scene that lay in her own back yard. "JANE!" she screamed, hoping Jane would show up at any moment telling her to calm down. As she ran, she saw legs sticking out from behind the dumpster...legs wearing boots and slacks...women's boots and slacks.

Frost saw her coming and quickly grabbed her, spinning her away from the scene. "No Maura, you can't see this."

"I'm her best friend!"

"That's why you can't see it."

Angered, Maura forced herself free from the tight grasp the detective had on her, "_Detective Frost," _she said hastily, "I am the_ Chief Medical Examiner_! I _will _be examining this scene until _I_ see an issue with that."

Defeated, Frost slowly moved from the doctor's way, allowing her to walk around the dumpster to see the victim. Her face twisted in terror as she saw the mangled and bloodied body of her best friend slumped behind the dumpster. "No!" she cried out, her knees giving out.

Frost quickly caught her before she hit the ground and slowly walked her back into her office. "Dr. Isles, you're bleeding!"

With tears flooding her eyes, Maura looked down to see her hand tightly wrapped around the scalpel that she'd grabbed for self-defense, her blood dripping to the floor. She slowly opened her hand and allowed the scalpel to tumble back onto the floor.

"What can I do?" Frost asked, frantically looking for something to stop the bleeding.

Maura looked at her hand as if it was completely foreign to her, "I can't feel it."

Frost found some gauze and quickly ran it to the doctor, holding it tightly to her open wound. "Hold this, I'll go get a paramedic."

Eyes still locked on her damaged hand, she just nodded before placing her unscathed hand onto the gauze to help stop the bleeding.

After an hour, Jane lay on Maura's autopsy table, all color drained from her face aside from the post mortem bruising that was starting to appear. Maura paced the room, afraid to look at what Jane had gone through to get her in this state. "How could this happen?" she asked aloud, wishing Jane's warm raspy voice would sound out with some sarcastic answer. Silence. "You're Jane Rizzoli," she said quietly in disbelief. "You're _Detective_ Jane Rizzoli!" she began to raise her voice. "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

Tears were streaming down the doctor's face when Dr. Pike walked in, "Dr. Isles, I'm so sorry about your loss; Detective Rizzoli was an amazing woman."

Maura nodded solemnly, wiping her tears onto her scrub top. "I'd like to stay here during your examination if you don't mind."

Much more understanding than normal, Dr. Pike nodded, "Of course."

Maura let her head hang down, not wanting to watch Dr. Pike crack her best friend's chest open.

"So what's the verdict?"

Maura's head jerked back towards the autopsy table. "What'd you say?" she asked Dr. Pike defensively.

He looked at her, confusion shadowing his face, "I didn't say anything."

"Come on Maura, what's the cause of death?"

Maura's eyes widened in fear; she knew that voice. Dr. Pike brushed her off and continued the autopsy of the fallen detective.

"Maura? Hello?" the raspy voice was music to her ears.

"Jane?"

"Maura!" The scream jerked her back into consciousness. "What is this nap time?" Jane snickered.

"Jane!" Maura jumped from her desk, nearly throwing her chair to the ground. She ran to the detective, wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

Jane flinched in surprise and slowly lifted her arms up to pat the doctor on the back. "Yes, I've missed you too doctor, but I think the others may get jealous of this special treatment," she joked.

"Oh my God Jane. I just had the worst nightmare!"

"Oh yeah?" Jane laughed, slowly detaching herself from the doctor's embrace, "you went shopping and they were all sold out of the shoes you liked?"

"No, Jane I'm serious," Maura said, slowly backing away from the beautiful brunette.

"Ok," Jane replied, a little more concerned at this point. "What happened?"

"You called me, Jane. You called and you were screaming for me to help you...and there was blood...Korsack and Frost...and..."She looked down at her hand, no hint of any wound.

"And?" Jane asked encouragingly.

"Red and blue lights. A crime scene in the loading dock...your crime scene."

"Well I am a homicide detective, Maura, I do have lots of crime scenes," she smiled.

"No Jane," she looked up, fear still showing in her eyes, "you were the victim."

Noticing the fear on the doctor's face, Jane took a couple steps before gently wrapping her arms around Maura's head, cradling her softly. "It was just a dream, Maura. I'm ok, I promise." She planted a reassuring kiss on the top of the doctor's head.

"It was so real," she said as a tear ran down her face.

"I know, its ok."


	5. Chapter 5

As afternoon approached, Dr. Isles had regained her composure and was conducting her autopsy on Thomas Moore when Sergeant Korsack entered the room. "Good afternoon Sergeant Detective Korsack, what can I do for you?"

"Well, the sooner we get the results of this autopsy the better."

"Did something happen?" She looked up from her work to study the face of the detective.

"Yeah," he said, his face showing concern. "Vincent Chavez was just reported missing."

Maura shook her head, "Vincent Chavez?"

"He was the prosecutor that won the case against Ryan Schultz."

"I thought Ryan Schultz was in custody."

"He is. And Mr. Chavez went out for an early morning business breakfast and hasn't returned," he said factually. "Only a few minutes ago we received a letter w/ a picture of him bound and gagged stating that Ryan Schultz is innocent. Now do you see our dilemma?"

"Yes, I understand." She looked back down at the latest victim, "I should be done within the hour; I will notify you with the results."

"Thank you," he said as he turned towards the door.

"Sergeant?"

"Yeah," he turned to face her.

"Where's Jane?"

"She's out doing what she does best, trying to figure out what's going on."

Maura smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"Figure out what happened to this guy so we can catch this son of a bitch."

"Of course." Maura smiled as he walked out the door. Her smile faded once she was alone, her mind still twisted over the dream she'd had before. She wanted nothing more than to get this case solved; somehow she knew that her dream was mixed into these cases somehow. Something about the way Jane's body had been mangled and the way Thomas Moore's body was mangled was too similar.

Once she was finished with her exam, she was surprised to see that there was no definitive cause of death. Her only bet now would be to wait for the toxicology results; she decided to head up to the bullpen to deliver the news to the detectives.

As she reached the bullpen, she noticed Jane sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, her dark hair cascading all around her. "Dr. Isles!" Frost noticed her enter the room, "Did you find a cause of death for Thomas Moore?"

"No."

"No?" Jane lifted her head to look at her.

"No, there was a lot of trauma to the body, but there was nothing that would actually lead to death. I'm waiting for the toxicology results to see if he was injected with something."

"There was nothing on the body? Did you even find any injury to make us think that he would have been injected?" Jane was clearly frustrated at the lack of answers.

"There is a small puncture wound approximately two inches in from his left ulna in close proximity to the cephalic vein. This suggests that someone injected something directly into his bloodstream close to the time of his death."

"If that's the COD, then there's nothing in common with Jennifer Skylar," Frost sounded disappointed.

"Not necessarily," Jane chimed in, "Maybe someone just couldn't control him."

"I don't think I understand," Korsack said, shaking his head.

"If I understand correctly, Detective Rizzoli is speculating that the killer may in fact be someone who has inferior strength in comparison to your victims."

"You think it might not be Ryan?" Frost asked.

Jane nodded, obviously still thinking, "What if it's not? I mean Vincent Chavez went missing with Ryan still in custody."

"Who could it be?" Korsack asked.

"Well, let's assume it's not Ryan. Who else would want to kill the people who put him away?"

"Is it possible that all these people were also responsible for putting anyone else away?" Frost asked.

"No, I already checked," Korsack responded.

"Well there's someone I can think of…"

"The fiancé!" Maura blurted out.

"My thoughts exactly," Jane smiled as she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. Frost and Korsack quickly followed suit.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

"To get her and bring her in!"

Just as she was walking out, she ran into Frankie. "Jane, Ryan Schultz is getting released."

"What?!"

"They're letting him go, they say we don't have enough to hold him."

"Shit!" she turned to face the other detectives and the doctor still standing in the doorway. "Guess we'd better hurry up and find her before he does." She turned back to Frankie, "Did you finish searching Vincent Chavez's house?"

"That mansion? Yeah."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing suggesting a B&E or forced entry. There's also nothing suggesting that he was leaving in a hurry. We just got his car in the garage and CSRU is about to go through it."

"Ok, let us know if they find anything." Frankie nodded. She turned back to face Maura, "Let me know what the results of the toxicology report are."

Maura nodded, "Jane, wait."

"I'll be right there," Jane waived the men off so she could speak with Maura alone. Once they'd left, she turned back to the beautiful blonde, "What is it Maura?"

"Jane, please be careful."

"I'm always careful," she said reassuringly. Maura looked helplessly into the big brown eyes staring back at her. "What? What is it? Is this because of your dream?"

"Yes," Maura said reluctantly.

"It was just a dream, Maura."

"I know that, Jane," she said defensively. "And I know that it is irrational for me to be so conflicted because of a dream, but there's just something different about this case. I don't know how to explain it. Something just doesn't feel right."

"I thought you didn't listen to your inner organs," Jane joked, trying to diffuse the tension.

Maura sighed in frustration, "Jane, I'm being serious."

"Ok, ok," she pulled her friend in for a hug, "I promise I'll be careful."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Isles?" Susie knocked lightly on her office door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The results of the toxicology report you ordered for Thomas Moore."

"Ok, thank you Susie," she quickly opened the file and studied the results. "I – I don't understand," she said quizzically. "There's nothing here."

"I know."

"Then what killed this man?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Isles. If it was something injected it was obviously something undetectable."

"That's the only option," she paused, "nothing else could've killed this man."

"I assume you'll just have to let the detectives try to figure it out."

"I'll let them know. I think I'm going to re-examine his heart."

"His heart?"

"Yes, I think I may have missed something."

"Yeah? Like what? A large injection of air?" Susie giggled.

"It's possible, yes."

"I thought that air injections causing a fatality was only a myth."

"I have a theory…we'll know here shortly."

Susie nodded and left the doctor to her work. Maura texted Jane to let her know what was going on, hoping that she was safe.

"Dammit!" Jane cursed as she read Maura's text.

"What?" Korsack asked.

"There's nothing on the tox screen, we have no idea what the cause of death is!"

"Don't worry, she'll figure it out," Frost said reassuringly.

"Yeah, let's hope so. Here it is," Korsack pulled the unmarked over in front of Amber Sullivan's apartment.

"Let's do this," Frost said exiting the vehicle.

"I'll stay here in case she flees," Korsack said, watching Jane exit the vehicle.

As the detectives knocked on the door they only heard silence. "No lights are on," Jane sounded irritated.

"Maybe she's asleep?"

"No, Frost, it's only six."

"Damn," he looked at his watch, "sure is getting dark quick."

Jane walked around to try and peer into the window, but couldn't see anything through the darkness. One of Amber's neighbors was just returning home, so Jane turned to him, "Hey, do you know Amber?"

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for her, is she here?"

"No, she left a few hours ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, she said she was going to be gone for a couple days. Asked me to look after the place."

"Ok, thanks," Jane said defeated as they walked back to the car to inform Korsack that they were now on a wild goose chase.

A while later, back at the morgue, Maura had just completed dissecting the heart of Thomas Moore when Jane stormed in. "Please tell me you found something!"

"Were you able to apprehend the suspect?"

"No! Did you find something?"

"Yes," Maura said, "it appears that an air embolism was lodged in his heart."

"Was this a natural death, Maura? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No, of course not. His killer used a syringe to inject a large quantity of air into his cephalic vein. That air worked its way into his heart, creating an air embolism, subsequently causing him to go into cardiac arrest."

"So air killed him?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. When a large enough pocket of air works into the heart, the blood flow to the body is cut off."

"Well, that just re-enforces our thoughts that Amber may be the one doing this."

"But why now? After he's already out of prison? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, and we won't know until we can catch her. But I'm not so sure that Ryan isn't in on this too somehow."

"Anything's possible, Jane. Are you still coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah, you and Ma can go ahead; I gotta do something real quick before I go."

"Ok, you sure you don't want me to wait?"

"I'm sure, I'll see you soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Maura and Angela were putting the finishing touches on dinner when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be Jane," Angela wiped her hands off on the nearest towel and headed for the door.

"Make sure she wipes her feet," Maura called after her. "I just had the rug detailed."

Angela swung the door open, "You are just in time…oh I'm sorry." She stammered as she realized Jane wasn't the one at the door, but a couple of strangers. "I thought you were my daughter," she laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"You can keep your hands where I can see them," the woman said, pulling a gun from her waistband and aiming it at Angela.

Maura, hearing this, quickly maneuvered herself to her closet where she had her softball bat. As Angela slowly backed away from the door, hands in the air, she saw that Maura had positioned herself behind the door and had assumed a batting stance. As soon as the woman walked in, Maura swung the bat, striking the gun from her hands and breaking her forearm. "Son of a bitch!" the woman yelled, falling to her knees.

"Run Angela!"

Angela stood, eyes wide, staring at the man still in the doorway, "She didn't mean to do that."

The man kicked the front door, causing it to slam into Maura's face, knocking her to the ground unconscious. The man walked in, gun in hand, "Sit on the couch or I will kill her."

"Please, I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt her." She slowly sat down on the couch, her eyes fixated on Maura, motionless on the floor.

"Get up!" He ordered his partner.

"That bitch broke my arm!"

"You'll live," he said coldly.

"What're you going to do with her now?" She gestured towards Maura.

"We're sticking with the plan, go tie her up, I'll take care of the good doctor here."

The woman went to the couch where Angela sat with tears trickling down her face. "Give me your hands." Angela slowly lifted her hands and the woman wrapped duct tape around her wrists, binding them together. She then knelt down and taped her ankles together before she got back up and wrapped tape from Angela's back around her biceps and across her ribs.

"Is this really necessary?" Angela asked softly.

"Of course it is," the man said. After ensuring that his partner had successfully subdued Angela, he closed the door and bent down to grab Maura by her armpits. He slid her across the floor, propped her up against the arm of the couch and had his partner tape her up with her hands behind her back to prevent any future flailing; she was also bound at the thighs so she couldn't get up if she regained consciousness. Angela looked down at Maura, concerned as blood was lightly running down from the bridge of her nose.

"Why are you doing this?" Angela asked frantically.

Amber sat on the coffee table, facing Angela, and leaned towards her, "Because it's about time we get back at them for what they've done to us."

"Who?"

"Well, your daughter for one," she sneered.

"What could she have done to make things come to this?"

"She's the one who put my fiancé away in the first place! It's her fault that all this happened!"

"She was just doing her job."

"Well, thanks to her, my man came back different than he was before. He's not the same man I fell in love with before he was locked up."

"I'm sorry."

"Well you should be! And your daughter will be! I'm putting things right! All of these people who put good people away for making a stupid mistake," she stood back up. "They're ruining people's lives and they don't even care!"

"So this was all your idea?"

Amber smiled, "Well of course. Ryan loves me so much that he supports me in this decision. And he's not going to let your daughter take me away to prison to suffer like he did!"

"What are you going to do to her?" Angela asked weakly.

"I think that's enough talk," Amber said snidely as she ripped a strip of duct tape and secured it over Angela's mouth. "Now what?" she asked, facing her counterpart.

"Now we wait."

It wasn't long before Jane knocked lightly on the door before letting herself in. "Ma, Maura?" She looked up to see her mom bound on the couch and quickly pulled her gun from her holster. She entered the room, gun at the ready, when she noticed Maura, still unconscious with drying blood on her face. "Oh shit, Maura!" She exclaimed as she moved quickly to her side to ensure she had a pulse.

"Don't move detective," the cold hard metal of a gun quickly made itself present on the back of her head.

"I was just checking on my friend," she said raising her gun into the air.

The woman quickly snatched the gun, staying out of Jane's line of sight. "Oh don't worry, she's still alive."

"That voice," she hesitated, "Ryan Schultz."

"Yeah, that's right detective, it's me."

"Who's here with you? Amber?"

Amber quickly scoffed, "Who else would it be?"

Jane smirked slightly, "I know it was you Amber. I know you were the one who killed those people. The only question is, where's Vincent Chavez?"

"You won't be wondering that for long Detective Rizzoli, because we're going to take you to him." Ryan's voice was cold as he held the gun steadily against Jane's head.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"And what makes you think I'm going to go with you?"

"Well detective, that's easy. You see, if you don't want to go willingly, we'll just go ahead and kill your friends." Amber cocked her gun and shoved it against Angela's temple.

"No!" Jane said frantically, still kneeling next to Maura. "If I go willingly, can you please untie my mother so she can tend to my friend?"

"I don't think so."

"Could you maybe then call 9-1-1 after we leave? Just so someone knows to get over here. My friend's bleeding and she probably has a concussion."

"I'm thinking that's also a no. A little blood never killed anyone."

"Fine! Take the gun away from my mother's head and I'll go willingly."

Ryan nodded his head at Amber, leading her to pull her gun back and release the hammer back to a safe position.

Jane, quickly getting more frustrated with the whole situation, went to get up. Ryan quickly kicked her upper back, slamming her head against the end table nearby, throwing her down on top of Maura. Angela shrieked and her tears started to flow more rapidly. "I didn't say you could move."

"Ah," Jane exhaled in pain, grabbing her head with one hand. She swiftly slid her phone into the hands of her best friend with the opposite hand, knowing that Maura would call for help once she came to.

"Now get the hell up," he demanded, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to her feet.

"Ah shit, ok, ok." Angela's face filled with terror as she watched him rip Jane's cuffs from her belt and fasten them tightly around her wrists. "It's going to be ok Ma," Jane attempted to reassure her as Amber gathered up her gun and the roll of tape.

"Jane," Maura said softly as she began to regain her consciousness.

"It's ok Maura," she yelled over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the doctor's hazel eyes as she was being led from the house, "you got it."

Angela leaned down to her hands and ripped the tape from her mouth, "Got what?"

"The phone," Maura said in a groan.

"What?"

"Jane's phone, it's in my hands. We need to call Sergeant Korsack."

"But how?"

"Voice dial," she said, holding down a button until the phone prompted her to speak the name of who she wanted to call. "Korsack."

"Does that really work?" Angela asked, intrigued.

"Sergeant Korsack," his voice was soothing to their ears.

"Vince!" Angela yelled, "You have to come quick, they took Jane!"

"Angela?"

"Yes, Sergeant Korsack, we're restrained and we need assistance. And Jane…Jane's gone."

"We'll be right there!" he exclaimed before hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Frankie was the first to come bursting through the door, "Ma!"

"Oh Frankie! They took Jane!"

"I know Ma," he ran to her side and quickly cut the tape.

"Dr. Isles, are you ok?" Korsack asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Yes, although I have immense intracranial pressure. I feel a laceration on my nose which will most likely lead to ecchymosis."

"What's that?" he began cutting the tape from her.

"Black eye."

"Oh. So who took Jane?"

"I don't know," Maura said meekly.

"She knew who they were!" Angela exclaimed.

"She knew who they were?" Frankie sounded confused.

"She told the woman she knew it was her who killed those people."

"Amber Sullivan?" Korsack asked in amazement.

"Yes! Yes she said that name, Amber. There was a man here too."

"Ryan Schultz," Frost said, still surveying the room.

"Yes, yes that's the name."

"Did they say where they were taking her?" Korsack asked insistently as he helped Maura to her feet.

"She asked about some guy…Chavez? They said they were going to take her to see him."

"Dammit, we don't know where they're keeping him!" Korsack said angrily. "We've got to find out where they killed the last two people so we can see where they took her."

"It's ok," Frankie said, "we can just find her with the GPS in her phone."

"No you can't," Maura said lowly, holding up Jane's phone.

"Ah hell, why didn't she keep that on her, she had to know it'd be our best bet to find her," Frankie said, agitated.

"No," Korsack placed a comforting hand on Maura's shoulder, "she wanted to be sure that we knew about what happened here. It was the only way she could make sure they were taken care of and we could be notified."

"It was selfless." Maura's gaze hadn't raised from the floor.

Korsack guided Maura to the restroom so she could clean the blood off her face. "Looks like the bleeding's stopped."

"Yes," she wet a washcloth and started to wipe the blood from her face, wincing slightly at the pain.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Maura?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"There's something you're not telling me, please, what is it?"

"It's silly, really."

"Silly or not, it's clearly bothering you."

Maura looked at him, sorrow filling her eyes, "I had a nightmare."

"Ok."

"Jane had called me, screaming. There was a blood trail and when I followed it you guys were working a crime scene. The problem is, Jane was the victim."

"Geez," Korsack exclaimed, suddenly realizing why she was so upset. "We've got to go back to the station and go through the forensic evidence again, we had to have missed something."

"I want to help."

Korsack nodded, "It's going to be ok; we'll get her back."

"I sure hope so."

As soon as they'd arrived back at the station, Maura accompanied the men to the bullpen to go back over the forensic evidence after Angela had supplied them with some fresh coffee. "What exactly are we looking for?" Maura asked.

"Anything that we may have missed. We need to find out where they were torturing these victims, that's the only way we're going to find her." Korsack said, desperately looking through the boxes of evidence collected in both murders.

"She should've just kept her phone; what was she thinking?" Maura was clearly upset.

"She was thinking she wanted you to be safe," Frost assured her. "Jane knew what she was doing when she left her phone."

Frankie chimed in, "She saved herself some time making sure you could call us right away, Maura."

Maura nodded and silently went back to evaluating her pile of evidence.

After what seemed like hours of searching, the team couldn't come up with anything new that could lead them to a definitive place. Frost looked at everyone, helpless looks shrouding their faces, and suggested, "We might as well go search their residencies and hope to catch something there."

"I'm going to stay here," Maura stated, "just in case."


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan pulled up to the abandoned warehouse where Vincent Chavez was still being held captive. He pulled open the back door of the vehicle and ordered Jane out. "Oh is this the five star luxury housing you've been bringing everyone to?"

She had just barely gained her footing after getting out of the car when Amber backhanded her square in the face, throwing her back off balance and into the side of the car. "Don't get smart with us!"

"Jesus!" Jane screamed in pain, attempting to regain her balance once again.

"You forget, detective, you're in our world now. There's nobody here to help you, and we have the only weapons."

Jane glared at him and licked the blood that oozed from the side of her mouth. "You were so concerned about the prosecutor," Amber unchained the door and shoved Jane into the warehouse. "Now you two can die together!"

Jane looked in, seeing a beaten man chained to a chair in the center of the warehouse; clearly they had been torturing him. She tried to take in her surroundings, wondering how her partners would ever find her. A large trough full of water ran down the left side of the warehouse, but to the right looked like a home butcher shop. 'This isn't a warehouse,' she thought to herself, 'it's a slaughter house!' The chains, hooks and various other sharp instruments made her nervous as they threw her down into a chair facing Vincent. His eyes wide with fear, practically begging her to help him somehow. "Chain her, I left something in the car," Ryan handed his gun to Amber.

Seeing her opportunity, Jane looked pleadingly into Amber's eyes, "These cuffs are cutting into my wrists; do you think you could loosen them?"

Amber leaned down towards Jane's face, "Do I look like I care, pig?"

Jane lunged towards her, collapsing them both to the ground in a jumbled heap. In the commotion Amber's phone slid from her pocket, allowing Jane to grab it and slide it into her waistband. "What the hell is going on here?" Ryan ran in and kicked Jane in the gut before ripping her up from the ground.

"She jumped me!" Amber shouted, collecting herself off the ground.

"Is that true detective?"

Jane was still trying to catch her breath after the blow she'd sustained to her abdomen, "I fell."

"Of course you did," he said, chaining her tightly into her chair. "We can't leave this here," he pulled her badge off her belt, "you might get some crazy idea."

"Give it to me," Amber extended her good arm. Ryan handed the badge over and walked towards the butcher tools. "We want them to be able to identify you when we're done here," she removed the badge from its leather belt clip and held the needle end out towards Jane. "Think your badge number will be enough?" She stabbed the badge deep into Jane's right shoulder, barely dodging major arteries.

"Mm," Jane winced, trying to be tough.

"That'll do," Amber smiled in gratification.

Ryan walked back over to her with a couple flat pieces of metal. "Let's get that arm in a splint," he waved Amber over. Once she sat on the counter, he ensured that her bones were in place and carefully splinted her arm with the rods and an ace bandage. He then took a piece of cloth and fashioned it around her to act as a sling.

"Thanks babe," she smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

After a moment she broke their embrace and waltzed over to the prosecutor, "How's it hanging buddy?"

"Please, I can give you anything. Please just let us go," he pleaded.

"Isn't that sweet," she said sarcastically. "Can you give me back the last five years? No? Then I'm not interested!" She looked sadistically over to the detective, helplessly chained in her chair, "Feel better now that you've found him detective?"

"You don't have to do anything more, Amber. You have me now, why not just let him go?"

"What's the fun in that?! I want to play a little show and tell," she gleamed. "Unchain him!" she ordered Ryan. Ryan obediently unchained the prosecutor and lifted him to his feet. She stared at the desperate man for a moment before looking back towards Jane. "Actually, you know what I think? I think we should hook him back up."

"That's good," Jane said encouragingly. "You don't need to hurt him anymore, he's fine just being chained there."

"Oh no detective, not hooked to the chair," she grabbed a meat hook from the nearby butcher counter. "I mean really hooked!" Her eyes were wild as she swung the hook through both cheeks on his face, "Just like a little fishy." Luckily he had screamed just beforehand, so the hook only pierced his flesh.

"Jesus!" Jane screamed, listening to the man cry out in agony.

Amber tugged Vincent behind her as she walked up to the detective. She swung him around until he was only inches from Jane's face, "Now do you understand detective?"

"Yes," Jane said softly, "I understand."

"Good," she said maniacally before flinging Vincent back into his chair. With one swift motion she pulled the hook from his cheeks, ripping his flesh. Jane clenched her eyes shut, unable to bear the thought of how much pain he must've been in. "Does that bother you detective?" Amber slowly walked towards Jane as Ryan re-chained her previous victim, "I sure hope you enjoy the show, otherwise we can always just kill him." She held her gun out and aimed it at the prosecutor.

"It was…impressive." Jane choked back her feelings, in an attempt to keep the man alive.

"Now that's the spirit!" Amber smiled, "Ryan, get the camera."

Ryan walked out to the car and returned with a video camera in hand. "What's that for?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Our little video," Amber giggled, "we thought your little detective friends would like to see how much fun we're all having together!"

"How thoughtful." Jane felt a glimmer of hope as she realized that the video would help give away her location. As she started to look around, she noticed that all of the windows were covered. Her only hope of them finding her was to get a message out on the phone she'd snatched, but she needed an opportunity.

"Start recording."


	10. Chapter 10

Maura paced her office, occasionally staring out at the autopsy table where Jane had been in her dream. She continued to rack her brain, attempting to remember anything out of the ordinary with the previous two victims. The ringing of her phone disrupted her from her thoughts, "Frankie." Hoping for some good news, she answered, "What'd you find, anything?"

"Unfortunately no," Frankie's voice was flooded with disappointment. "What are we going to do, Maura?"

"Maybe Sgt. Korsack will have better luck."

"I just got off the phone with him, he didn't find anything either."

Maura sighed, "Well there's all kinds of officers patrolling the city searching for any sign of her. We just have to hope that something comes through."

"I can't just sit here."

"Well come back here, we'll go back through the evidence. There has to be something."

"Ok, I'll call the other guys."

"Thanks." Maura had just hung up the phone when Susie walked in.

"Dr. Isles?"

"Yes Susie?"

"We're all done for the night and are headed home unless there's something more we can do to help?"

Maura shook her head, "No, you've done all you can. You should all go home, I'll call if I need you."

Susie nodded and walked back out the door. Maura plopped down into the chair behind her desk and began staring at the computer screen, displaying a picture she and Jane had taken the day of their softball tournament. "Dammit Jane, where are you?"

Just then her email notification went off. She opened her inbox and noticed the email was from an unknown address; just as she was about the delete it as spam she noticed the subject, "Watch her die". Maura's eyes widened in disbelief as she scrambled to open the email. Without hesitation, she quickly clicked on the video link provided.

"Well hello there Dr. Isles." Amber was shown full frame, smiling. "So nice of you to want to join in on our little show."

"Oh god," Maura's jaw dropped as the video turned to show Jane and Vincent. She covered her mouth as Amber continued.

"As you can see, Mr. Chavez here just got his dose of justice." The camera zoomed in on the brutalized face of the beaten down prosecutor. "Now it's time for the detective."

"No," Maura said under her breath, watching Ryan unchain her friend from the chair. She could already see blood dripping from her hands where the cuffs had cut into her flesh.

Jane looked helplessly at the camera as she was guided to the water trough. "First, she needs to be good and clean from all the evil she's done." Amber laughed as Ryan handed over the camera and began to slam Jane's face down into the trough. Jane could taste blood as her face hit the bottom of the trough, but remained focused on holding her breath so she wouldn't drown. "What do you think doctor?" Amber turned the camera to face her, "Do you think she's had enough?"

"Yes!" Maura yelled, fully aware that they couldn't hear her.

Ryan lifted Jane's head for the last time and flung her onto the ground, her eyebrow and chin gashed open. Amber handed the camera back to him before walking up beside her prey and kicking her repeatedly. "This is what happens when you put the wrong people away!" she yelled down at Jane.

After she'd gotten enough kicks, she leaned down over her, "He was innocent you know?" Jane looked at her as blood threatened to flow into her eyes. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but you arrested him."

"Oh no," Maura whispered under her breath.

"And you know what happened then, detective? The good man I once knew, turned into a druggie! That's right! Because of you, he is worse now than he was then! And now, you're finally paying the price."

Maura searched the background of the video, looking for anything to give away where they were, but she could find nothing.

"What was that?" Amber leaned down towards Jane's head, "Oh you're sorry? Yeah you're going to be sorry!" Amber grabbed Jane's arm with her good hand and jerked her from the ground. She threw her back down into her chair before pistol whipping her, splitting her head open and knocking her unconscious.

Wiping the blood from her gun, Amber walked back into the full frame of the camera. "I hope you liked the show Dr. Isles. Good luck finding us before I kill them both!" The video went black.

"No!" Maura yelled, grabbing the sides of her computer monitor, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Maura what is it?" Frankie ran into the room with the other detectives.

As she looked up at Frankie her eyes gave way to the tears, "I just got this." She turned the monitor to face the detectives and replayed the video, watching again in terror as her friend was beaten.

"We've gotta find her!" Frankie yelled as the video closed out. "They're going to kill her!"

"It looks like an old barn or butcher shop. I know a few, let's go check them out." Frost suggested as the men headed out.

"I want to go with you," Maura said, as she stood from her chair.

"No," Korsack said, softly placing his hand on her arm. "We need you here, in case they attempt to contact you again."

Maura was clearly upset, but nodded and watched as they ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of dripping water was all Jane could hear as her eyes fluttered back open, stinging as blood began to seep into them. As she realized where she was, she quickly looked around for her captures. "They went for food," the words were muddled together as he spoke but Jane understood.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Good." Jane began to struggle against her chains, shifting her hands to her left as she tried to retrieve the cell phone she'd stolen earlier. After a minute or so she could feel the plastic and began to try and pull it from her waist. Just as she got it free, it slipped through her hands and fell to the floor. "Dammit!" she whispered, afraid that they might hear her if they were outside. She quickly kicked off her boot and managed to dial Maura's number with her toe before hitting the call button.

The phone rang a few times, making Jane nervous that she wouldn't answer; Maura's was the only number she knew by heart. Just when the voicemail was about to pick up, she heard her, "Hello?"

"Maura!" she said in a hushed yell.

"Jane!" Maura shrieked as she got up and began running to the bullpen.

"Maura I don't have much time, you need to trace this number."

"Jane where are you?"

"Some old slaughter house or butcher shop or something."

"They're tracing it now Jane," Maura had made it to the bullpen in record time as she stood with a uniformed officer who agreed to trace the call.

"You have to find me Maura, they're going to kill us."

"Just a couple more seconds."

"Shit, Maura, they're coming," Jane began to panic as she heard the car doors slam shut.

"Almost there, Jane."

"Help me!" Jane pleaded before she ended the call and kicked the phone under the butcher table.

"Did you get it?" Maura asked the officer.

"I'm looking now."

"I need to know! Did you get it?!"

"Yeah," the officer proclaimed. "Here she is." He pulled up a screen showing the old abandoned slaughter house about fifteen miles away.

"Great," she managed a smile, "can you print that?"

"Yeah," he printed the map.

Maura quickly called Korsack with the information, "I can be there in twenty minutes."

"That's too long!" Maura shouted.

"I'm thirty miles away, Maura, I'll get us there as fast as I can!"

"Jane doesn't have that long," Maura said, hanging up the phone. She stormed to Jane's desk where she knew she kept her sidearm and scooped it out of the drawer.

"Um, Dr. Isles?" the officer asked lightly, "Are you certified to-"

"Are you really going to stop me?" she asked him impatiently.

"No ma'am."

"Good, you're coming with me." She grabbed the map and they ran out to his squad car.

When Ryan and Amber walked in, the phone was still lit up. "What the hell is this?" Amber asked angrily as she swiped the phone up off the ground. "Is this my phone?" She patted her pockets, only then realizing she had lost it at some point. She quickly turned her attention to Jane, who was still struggling to get her boot back on. "What did you do?" Amber roared, focusing her attention on the disheveled boot.

Jane looked at her, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just had an itch."

"Just an itch? Yeah, we'll see about that!" Amber snatched the phone from the ground and went through her recent calls, noticing that a call had been made only a moment before. "Who did you call?" she roared.

Jane sat silently, her face frozen in fear. She didn't know if Maura had even traced the call, but she knew that she was now going to die for what she'd done.

Amber cocked the gun, "I said 'who did you call'?" Jane stared at the barrel of the gun, her mouth clamped shut. "No, not worth your life to tell me? How about now?" she swung the gun into the prosecutor's face.

Jane focused her attention on the prosecutor who looked at her peacefully, knowing that her silence was their only hope at getting out alive.

"God dammit! Who did you call?" Her patience wore out as she lowered the gun and shot Vincent in the stomach. "Fine, you don't want to talk? Then you watch him bleed to death while I decide how I want to kill you."

Amber stormed outside.

"Why are you letting her do this?" Jane pleaded to Ryan.

"I'm not going to let you put her away like you did to me, detective. She's only doing this because she loves me."

"She sure has some way of showing it. Now you'll both go to prison for life!"

Ryan looked at her in disbelief, "They'd have to catch us first."

"Did you even know she killed Jennifer and Thomas?"

"Not until you pulled me in for questioning."

"Then why are you going along with this now?"

"Because she's right! You people need to learn from your mistakes."

"How is killing us going to make us learn."

Ryan's face tightened in anger as he stormed outside to get Amber, returning quickly with a portable generator. Amber plugged in the generator and turned it on, watching as Ryan unchained the detective. "You want to play rough?" Amber's eyes were black with rage. "Let's play rough!" she yelled as she swung the generator into the water trough.

Jane began to struggle against the force of Ryan leading her to certain death. "No!" she began to scream, tears streaming down her face. "No! Please! You don't have to do this! Ryan please!"

The cruiser pulled up just in time for Maura to hear her friend pleading for her life. "Let's go!" she ordered the officer as she drew the weapon and ran for the door.

Jane kicked her legs up against the trough, but it was too slippery and they fell back to the ground.

"Let her go!" Maura screamed as she burst through the door with the officer in tow.

"Kill her!" Amber yelled to Ryan.

Knowing he was done for either way, Ryan shoved Jane into the trough, but didn't pull back in time to keep his own arms free from the charged water. Their bodies vibrated wildly as the electricity surged through them.

"Unplug it!" Maura screamed, aiming her weapon at Amber.

Amber laughed, "She's already dead, and you're next." She lifted her gun, aiming it at Maura.

Without hesitation, Maura pulled the trigger, dropping Amber to the ground. She quickly unplugged the generator and ran towards her fallen companion.

The officer ran to Amber, kicking her gun from her reach before checking for a pulse. Once he realized she was dead, he quickly went to aid the prosecutor, who was still holding on to his life.

Maura pulled Ryan from the trough and let him slump to the ground before she pulled Jane out and gently guided her to the ground on her side. She felt for a pulse. Her eyes widened as she realized her friend was dead.

Just as she realized this, Frankie, Korsack and Frost all ran in, guns drawn. "Janie?" Frankie ran to her. "Maura help her!"

Maura knelt, frozen for a moment before Korsack grabbed her shoulders, "What do you need doctor?"

"I need, a….a towel…and my AED, it's in the trunk of the cruiser."

Frost quickly ran out the door.

"Korsack, remove these restraints," she said, lifting Jane's wrists slightly off her back.

"There's no towels," Frost said, running back in. Korsack quickly removed the blood soaked cuffs and rolled Jane flat on her back.

"Give me your coats," she ordered. "Frankie, move her to a dry spot." Frankie complied as he lifted his lifeless sister, placing her down on some dry ground nearby.

Maura ripped Jane's shirt open, sending her badge tumbling to the ground. "Oh god Jane," she said softly as she grazed her fingers over the puncture. Refocusing her attention, Maura quickly grabbed their coats to dry her chest. "Korsack, charge the AED."

Korsack knelt down and began to charge the AED, looking at his motionless partner. They'd seen each other through a lot, and he couldn't bear the thought of her not being around anymore.

"Stand clear!" she yelled as she placed the pads on Jane's bruised and bloodied torso. She grabbed the AED and punched the charge; Jane's body jolted violently as electricity once again surged through her body. Maura threw her fingers to her neck, "She's got a pulse."

"She's not breathing," Frankie said frantically.

"She swallowed water," Maura said matter-of-factly. She quickly interlaced her hands and began thirty compressions into Jane's chest, wincing slightly as she felt the ribs cracking beneath her hands. Once she'd hit thirty, she quickly bent down and locked her lips around the cold, wet lips of her friend, breathing air into her lungs. She repeated this once more before Jane finally began to cough up water.

Frankie quickly rolled her on her side, allowing all of the water to flow from her mouth. "Janie?" He lightly pushed her soaking wet hair from her face. Jane looked at him weakly, unable to speak.

Maura sat back on her heels and buried her head in her hands. Korsack gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You did it doc. You saved her life."

The sound of sirens drew everyone's attention. Frost quickly went out to see that the paramedics had arrived, "They're in here!"

The first round of paramedics quickly grabbed Vincent and loaded him into the ambulance. Somehow he was still managing to hang on to life.

A second round of paramedics ran in shortly after and lifted Jane onto the stretcher. She was in and out of consciousness as they loaded her into the ambulance. "I'm going with," Frankie said, jumping in.

"You ok?" Korsack asked Maura who was still sitting back on her heels.

"Yeah," she said softly. Her eyes slowly moved over to where Amber's lifeless body lay. "I killed her." Her voice had a hint of disbelief.

"You did what you had to do," Korsack said reassuringly.

"I've never even shot a gun before."

"Well you must have some natural ability then."

Maura looked down to the ground, her attention drawn to Jane's gold, blood stained badge. She reached out and gently picked up the shield that her friend lived to serve, noting the irony that that very same symbol could've just as easily killed her tonight. "Jane taught me how to hold a weapon a while ago, but I never went to try shooting it."

Korsack let out a little chuckle, "She's a damn good teacher. Only one thing you got wrong."

Maura turned her attention to the older gentleman, "What's that?"

He smiled as he grabbed her right hand to help her from the ground. Once she was to her feet, he smiled and raised it up for her to see, "Slide bite."

Maura smiled sheepishly, "Oh."

"Let's get you out of here," he said, gently escorting her out of the slaughter house.


	12. Chapter 12

Korsack drove Maura to the hospital after taking her home to get cleaned up. Upon arriving, they were informed by Frankie that Jane had gone in for emergency surgery to take care of some internal bleeding she'd suffered from her assault. "Did they say about how long the surgery would take?" Maura asked.

"Well, they've already been gone for an hour. They said it just depends on how bad it is, and they couldn't tell until they opened her up. The nurse did say someone would be coming to give us an update during the surgery."

Maura nodded, "Given the beating she sustained I would estimate maybe a couple more hours to repair the damage done to her inner organs."

Frankie looked at her solemnly, "I should go call Ma."

"If you want to go home and get cleaned up or get some rest I can give you an update," Maura offered.

He looked down at his blood stained suit and debated for a moment before finally deciding that he really needed to change. "I'll go shower and change. I'm sure Ma will want to come down too, so I'll grab her and come back. But I want you to call me the second you hear something!"

Maura nodded, "Of course."

Korsack's text tone went off, "Looks like we have a scene to work Frost."

"Now?" Frost seemed offended.

"Well, there was quite a mess left behind there. Cavanaugh wants us to get the investigation going so that we can quiet the media frenzy."

"But we know who killed Amber and Ryan…and we know that they killed the other two and obviously injured Jane and Vincent."

"We need to give them the proof."

"You will need to use the video they sent," Maura's voice was deeper than normal as she attempted to hold in her grief. "I can forward it to you."

"Well, that just proves that they tortured them," Frost said lightly.

"No," Korsack said, enlightened, "Amber gave her motive to Jane. She said that Ryan had become a drug addict in the pen and that's why she was getting back at her. If she was willing to get back at the detective, why wouldn't she go after his attorney and the jury as well?"

"Now we're talking!" Frost sounded inspired. "But what about you?" he turned his attention to Maura. "Are you going to be ok here waiting by yourself?"

She nodded, "Frankie and Angela will be back soon."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Frost, I'll meet you out front." Korsack said, before turning to face Maura; Frost turned and began his walk to the car. "Maura, are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes Vince, I'm sure."

"I can just send Frost if you'd rather me stay with you."

"No, that's ok. I want you to get this case wrapped up as quickly as you can. The last thing any of us need is to have the open case hanging over our heads."

"Yeah," he gently grabbed her shoulders, "I just want you to know that you did an amazing job tonight." Her face turned, attempting to hide the tears begging to come gushing out. "If you hadn't taken things into your own hands, Jane might not have made it. And if you weren't there, I'm not sure she would've been brought back in time." His voice lightly trailed off as he saw her choke back a sob. "You're an amazing woman Dr. Isles, and Jane is lucky to have you as her friend." Maura nodded, unable to speak. He gently pulled her into a nurturing embrace and lightly rocked her side to side as she began to weep into his chest. After a few moments, her sobs began to subside and he slowly backed away from her. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us."

She smiled at him, wiping the tears from her face, "Thank you. I'll be sure to update you as soon as they say anything."

"Thank you," he said before he turned and walked away.

Maura found an open bench against a wall nearby and grabbed a magazine off a nearby table. Just as she'd finally settled on an article to read, a nurse walked up to her, "Dr. Isles?"

"Yes?" she looked up to see an older woman in turquoise scrubs talking to her.

"You're here for Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes," she slowly closed the magazine.

"The surgery went quicker than we had anticipated. There was a lot less damage than we would normally expect under these circumstances. Jane has been moved to recovery and will be ready for visitors within the next few hours."

"That's great news. Thank you so much."

"If you need anything, let me know," the nurse smiled sweetly.

Maura nodded gratefully and watched the nurse walk away. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and delivered the news to everyone via text message.


	13. Chapter 13

Angela and Frankie arrived just as Maura was about to go see Jane. "Is she up yet?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not sure if she's entirely awake yet. The nurse said that she would be coming out of the anesthesia shortly."

"So can we see her?" Angela asked, clearly concerned.

"Of course." Maura escorted the family to the hospital room they'd wheeled Jane to. She quietly took a seat in the corner of the room while Jane's family surrounded her.

"Janie?" Angela asked, as if trying to coax her from her slumber. "Janie, we're here baby."

Frankie took a seat next to the bed, gently cradling one of Jane's hands. He looked down at her hand, ensuring he didn't touch the gauze that was wrapped around her wrists to cover the cuts from her cuffs. Angela stayed standing and continued to run her fingers through Jane's long, wavy hair.

A few moments passed, before Jane's face winced, as if noticing her pain for the first time. "Ow," she breathed softly.

"Janie!" Frankie jumped to his feet.

"What happened?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Janie, you don't remember?" Angela asked, concerned.

"I was chained," Jane slowly recounted, "they tried to kill me."

"They did kill you," Frankie said solemnly.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"Maura brought you back."

Maura stood up from her chair, walked to the end of Jane's bed and gently placed a hand on her feet. "You were electrocuted."

Jane looked down to Maura, "I was?"

"Yes."

"Is that why everything hurts?"

"Well, in addition to the trauma you sustained during your beatings, the electrocution would cause muscle fatigue and soreness."

"Oh, ok," Jane quietly took in the information. "So, other than that I'm great," she smiled.

Angela laughed, "Oh, she's going to be fine! Already back to her smart remarks!"

"Do you need anything Janie? Anything we can get you?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, you can see when they're going to let me go home."

"I'll ask," Frankie smiled at her. He quietly made his way out of the room, allowing the women some privacy.

"I was so worried," Angela said, kissing Jane on the forehead.

"I was too," Jane said, looking sweetly into her mother's eyes. "I'm just glad that the two of you are ok."

"Only because you were smart enough to leave us your phone," Angela smiled.

"Yeah," Jane smiled, "I figured you'd need it to call for pizza."

Angela lightly, swatted Jane's shoulder, "You're such a pain!"

"Ouch! Thanks Ma," she smiled. "Hey Ma, can you give us a minute?"

Angela looked at Maura, then turned back and kissed Jane gently on the forehead. "I'll be back a little later." She lightly patted Maura on the shoulder before heading out the door.

Maura still stood at the foot of the bed, looking at her friend.

"Come here," Jane lifted her right hand up, gesturing for her friend to join her by her side.

Maura's eyes watered as she slowly maneuvered herself to her best friend's side. She lightly sat on the edge of the bed, not looking Jane in the eye.

"Hey," Jane said softly. "Look at me."

Maura lightly shook her head as tears began to flow from her bruising eyes.

Jane slid her hand onto Maura's lap, finding her hands and grasping them tightly. "It's ok, Maura. I'm ok."

"But you're not, Jane." She sniffled, freeing one of her hands and quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"What are you talking about? Yes I am. I'm a little sore, but I'll be just as good as new."

"You died, Jane. I had to pull your lifeless body from that trough. I didn't know what to do. If Sgt. Korsack hadn't been there," she sobbed, "I don't know if I could've done it."

Jane's face filled with grief, knowing that her friend was so affected by this, "But you did, Maura. Please, look at me."

Maura turned, her face wet with tears, "I was so scared, Jane."

"I know, Maura, me too."

Maura gently leaned down and gave a little hug to the injured woman that lay before her. "I'm sorry, Jane. It seems highly irrational for me to be this upset when you're alive. If anyone should be upset, it should be you."

Jane smiled, admiring that her friend could analyze any situation. "It's an emotional situation."

Maura smiled and nodded, wiping the last of the tears from her face. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"And what about you?" Jane lightly ran her hand down Maura's cheek, "Your eyes are starting to turn black."

"Ecchymosis."

Jane let out a light chuckle, "Eccy- what?"

"A discoloration of the skin resulting from bleeding beneath it, generally from bruising. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"We sure do make a great pair," Jane smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks passed since the incident with Ryan and Amber, and Jane was talking with Korsack about it for the first time. "So, nobody will tell me what happened. Tell me what exactly happened, Korsack."

"Well, Maura called us and told us that they'd located you. She didn't think we'd get there in time, so she took a uniform out there. They beat us to the scene and, from what I understand, she had to watch you and Ryan get electrocuted. Then she shot and killed Amber before pulling you out of that trough."

"What?" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing, "She shot Amber? I was under the impression that the uniform did that."

"No," Korsack said lightly. "She grabbed your sidearm from your desk on her way out there. Apparently Amber aimed the gun at her, so she pulled the trigger."

"Oh my god," Jane was in disbelief. "I had no idea! She didn't tell me all that."

"She was pretty shaken up by it. Probably just didn't want to add to your plate."

"Thanks, Korsack." Jane left the station in search of the doctor. She found her sitting at the dirty robber, enjoying a glass of wine. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Of course," Maura smiled sweetly. "Do you want a beer?"

"Not right now. Why didn't you tell me how things went down that night?"

Maura's demeanor changed, "Does it really matter?"

"It does to me," Jane said softly. "Can you please tell me?"

Maura looked into her eyes, seeing the desperation that lay within. "Ok," she said quietly, putting down her wine glass. "You know what happened up until the phone call."

"Yes," Jane nodded, focusing all of her attention on the woman before her.

"Well, Sgt. Korsack and the guys were too far away. So, I went into your desk and grabbed your gun."

"You can't carry a gun," Jane joked.

"Well, that's what the officer told me too," Maura smiled. "So I grabbed your gun and told the officer to take me to the slaughter house. When we pulled up, I could hear you screaming, Jane," Maura's voice cracked. Jane reached across the table and took the doctor's hands into her own. "I ordered the officer to follow me in and we ran into the room. We got there just in time to see Ryan dunk you into the water. I saw you both get electrocuted." Maura paused for a moment, looking into Jane's eyes for encouragement to continue. "I told Amber to unplug the generator, and she told me you were already dead and that I was next. She pointed her gun at me and I shot her, Jane. I killed her."

"You did what you had to do," Jane said reassuringly.

Maura nodded slightly before continuing, "I ran to unplug the generator before I worked my way over to you two. I pulled Ryan off of you and then moved you to the ground. That's when Korsack, Frost and Frankie all showed up and saw you. I was in shock, but thankfully Sgt. Korsack kept it together and asked me what I needed. Frankie moved you to a dry spot and we used the AED to bring you back. When you weren't breathing after that, so I administered CPR until you finally started to breathe again."

Jane looked into the hazel eyes before her, "You saved my life. There's nothing I could ever do to thank you, Maura."

"No thanks necessary. I couldn't let you die, Jane. I wasn't about to let that nightmare become a reality…well, at least not stay a reality."

"Yeah, minus me staying dead," Jane teased lightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I know that what I did was just, so I don't feel bad about killing her."

"Well, then you know you did the right thing."

Later that night, Jane was at home, working out with her punching bag. She couldn't stop thinking about all Maura had done to save her on that treacherous night. As she finished her last round of attacks against the "man" hanging on her punching bag stand, she flopped onto her yoga mat. She lay still for a moment, with her arms out to her sides and her knees bent, feet on the mat, when she heard a key in her door.

Not expecting any company, she lifted her head to see who it could be. To her surprise, Maura walked in, a six pack of beer in hand. "Well, hello," she said, laying her head back on the mat.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind me just stopping by like this."

"Of course not."

"Beer?"

"Sure."

Maura popped open two beers and placed them both on the coffee table before putting the rest in the fridge. "Jane, I've been thinking."

"Oh?" Jane's eyes were closed as she stretched herself out on the mat, enjoying the feeling on her muscles.

"I know why all of this has bothered me so much. With you and the nightmare and the dying, I mean."

"Gee, I don't know what part of that could upset you."

Maura smiled and walked towards the spot where she lay on the floor. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this."

Jane propped herself up on her elbows, still wearing her boxing gloves, "Ok. Well, you know I'm here for you."

"I'm much more of a kinesthetic learner. Being able to do things with my own two hands and giving me that firsthand experience is really the best way for me to remember things. Although I'm also very visual. I think if I was going to become an instructor of sorts I'd have to also learn to be more audio as well."

"Maura?" Maura stopped her ramble, looking down into Jane's warm brown eyes. "You're rambling."

"Yes," she hesitated. "What I want to know is if I can I just show you?"

"Sure," Jane's face twisted with confusion and concern; she'd never seen Maura like this.

Maura slowly knelt down next to her and took her face into her hands. She looked her in the eyes, seeing the confliction dancing within. Without another hesitation, she bent down and captured Jane's lips with her own. She noted how warm and soft they were, unlike how they were only weeks before when she'd locked lips to save her life.

Jane's eyes shot open wide as her best friend kissed her. She had no idea what to do or think of the situation. As the kiss went on, she couldn't believe how right it felt; she allowed her eyes to close. She'd never thought of any woman in this way, especially Maura, yet it felt so natural. She actually kind of liked it, and began to return the kiss more passionately.

As Jane began to succumb to the doctor's kiss, a smile spread across Maura's face. Instead of pulling back and stopping, she took advantage of this situation, gently shifting one leg between the detective's and extending the other out so she could lay on her side. Maura allowed her hands to slide down from Jane's face and gently caress her arms, still glistening with sweat.

Jane's hands had made their way off the ground as she longed to feel the warmth of the doctor's body. She'd forgotten about the gloves. She softly broke their kiss and ripped the Velcro open with her teeth as Maura slowly kissed her neck, the taste of saltiness on her lips. After she'd undone the Velcro from both gloves, Jane shook them off, quickly unraveled her hand wraps and ran her hands up the doctor's back. Noticing that she was done with her distractions, Maura refocused her attention on Jane's lips, gently biting her lower lip as she went back in for a kiss.

Jane's hands slowly slid up Maura's back before reaching her wavy golden blonde hair. She ran her hands up to Maura's forehead and gently pushed her hair back and off over her left shoulder. After looking into the hazel eyes above, Jane lightly ran her tongue up the right side of Maura's neck and up to her ear. She nibbled softly on the lobe, her hot breath sending shivers down Maura's spine. More aroused at this point, the medical examiner pulled back and straddled the lean, raven-haired beauty below her.

The women looked adoringly into each other's eyes for a moment before Jane pulled Maura in for another kiss, planting her feet back onto the mat, allowing her legs to act as a rest for her admirer. Maura gently sat back against Jane's legs, lowering the weight of her entire body on top of her. The medical examiner ran the tip of her tongue down the roof of the detective's mouth causing the detective's back to arch from the yoga mat. As her tongue reached the soft, pouty lips, she ran them around first the top, then the bottom lip. Enjoying the enticement, Jane ran the tip of her tongue down the center of the bottom of the doctor's tongue, sending goose bumps down her arms.

Smiling lightly, Jane pulled Maura back in for a heated kiss. She slipped her hands under the doctor's blouse, allowing her warm hands to caress the soft skin beneath. Maura trailed her right fingertips along Jane's low cut tank top, gently tracing the line of her cleavage. Enjoying where this was going, Jane ran her hands up to Maura's shoulders, dragging her blouse up past her bra-line. She then lightly skimmed the back of her fingertips down Maura's sides, eliciting a small shiver from the woman who was normally so in control. "Take it off," she whispered in Jane's ear.

"What?" she wasn't sure she'd heard her correctly.

"The shirt Jane," Maura breathed lightly.

Jane's eyes looked back at her, uncertainty whirling within. After another moment, she slid her hands back up the blonde's sides, slipping under the blouse and gently sliding it over her head. She gently laid the blouse next to her before realizing that the doctor was sitting herself up. She worried for a moment that she had made the wrong decision taking off her blouse, but quickly shook that thought as Maura grabbed the base of her tank top. Without a word, Jane lifted off the ground just enough for Maura to slide the tank off over her head before tossing it to the side.

Jane admired how amazing Maura looked in her violet lacey bra, her sculpted stomach adding to the beauty. The doctor, in turn, admired how sexy the detective looked, even in her lime green sports bra. She lightly ran her fingers from Jane's shoulders, over her breasts and down her lean abdominal muscles; this time it was Jane who experienced the goose bumps. "My God Jane," she said mesmerized, "you're so beautiful."

She smiled sweetly, "So are you."

The women took in each other's beauty for a moment before Jane took hold of Maura's thighs, tilting her down for another kiss. As their kiss became more passionate Jane rolled her onto her back, taking control. She let out a surprised gasp as her back met the floor, a pleased smile spreading across her face. Jane, kneeling between her legs, gently began trailing kisses down the center of her body. Maura, craving connection, slung her legs behind the detective's thighs, gently scooting them until there was about a foot between her knees. This action, coaxed Jane down on top of her in entirety. She leaned her head down and whispered softly into the ME's ear, "What are you doing?"

Maura loved the feeling she got when the raven-haired beauty whispered in her ear. With her legs still wrapped behind Jane's thighs, she drew them in, pressing her lover's womanhood into her own. Jane gasped with pleasure, dropping her forehead to the blonde's shoulder. "Do you want me to stop?" she whispered back to Jane.

Jane lifted her head and stared down into her friend's hazel eyes for a moment before she dove down and smothered her with kisses. She slowly began to move her hips in a circular motion against her, enticing slight moans as their heart rates quickened. Maura gently clawed at Jane's back, her legs assisting in the motions granting her so much pleasure.

Jane tilted her head down and gently sucked at the doctor's collarbone. Almost to her climax, Maura grasped the tangled black mane at the back of Jane's head and pulled her down slightly, tightening her legs to keep constant pressure as she met her full satisfaction. Jane, too, had finished and gently kissed her way across the collarbone, up the neck and onto the warm, welcoming lips of the ME.

After the kiss, Jane gently lifted off the beautiful woman below her and moved to her side, flopping on her back. The ME rolled onto her side, facing her counterpart, and gently turned her head until their eyes met. They lay in silence for a while before Maura finally spoke up, "I seem to have fallen in love with you, Jane Rizzoli. That's what I'm trying to say."

Jane looked lovingly into her eyes and brushed the hair from her face, "Is that what you were saying? I thought you were trying to tell me you wanted to order pizza."

"Jane!" she swatted her arm, "I'm being serious!"

"I know," she smiled, "apparently I've fallen in love with you too."

"Apparently?" Maura asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know I felt this way for you until you kissed me. I mean of course I've loved you, I just didn't realize I could be in love with you, until now."

"So, are we ok?"

"I think we're more than ok," she leaned over and kissed her gently.

"That's great!" Maura's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

They were looking adoringly at one another when their phones began to ring. They both let out a little laugh as they reached for their phones on the coffee table, "Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."


End file.
